Divers commonly have a range of equipment that must be taken with them to the dive location. After returning from a dive, it is preferable for the gear to be spread out to allow it to dry. When diving from a beach, it is desirable to support the drying gear off the ground to allow it to dry without getting coated in sand.
The present invention relates to a portable dive gear stand for use in situations such as the beach in order to allow the gear to be easily supported for drying.